Bathing units, such as spas, whirlpools, hot tubs, bathtubs and swimming pools, often include a water holding receptacle, one or more water pumps, a filter system, an air blower, a lighting system, a heating module that includes a heating element, and a control system for activating and managing the various components of the bathing unit.
In use, the water pumps typically circulate the water of the bathing unit through the heating module such that the heating element is able to heat the water flowing through the heating module. The heating element is typically controlled by the control system which selectively activates/deactivates the heating element in order to set the water in the bathing unit at a desired temperature. A consideration associated with the heating of the water is the risk of damage to the heating element, the bathing unit components and the piping system when the heating element becomes too hot. The risk of damage due to overheating is increased in new bathing units since the current trend is to construct heating modules with plastic components. Plastic components are lighter, less costly to manufacture and are subject to less corrosion than their equivalent metallic components. However, plastic materials generally have thermal properties that are inferior to metallic materials. As such, the early detection of situations where the heating element is overheated, or in the process of overheating, is desirable.
More particularly, an overheating situation can sometimes lead to a condition commonly referred to as a dry fire. Dry fires occur when there is no water in the heating module or when the flow of water is too weak to remove enough heat from the heating module. The insufficiency of water flow through the heating module may create some hot spots on the heating element, which can damage and/or decrease the life expectancy of the heating element. Insufficient flow or an insufficient level of water in the heating module can occur as a result, for example, of a blockage in the piping system, a dirty filter system preventing the normal flow of water in the heating module or simply from a low water level in the water holding receptacle.
In order to prevent the occurrence of dry fires, systems have been designed to detect low water level conditions in heating devices such as to prevent the heating element from being activated when the water level is too low. Typically, the presence of water in the heating module is detected by a pressure switch. However, this method does not give any indication as to the level of water flow through the heating module, and as mentioned above, the risk of damage due to overheating is increased if the flow inside the heating module is weak. In addition, such pressure switches have a limited life span due to the fact that they include moving parts that can deteriorate and break. They also need calibration due to the fact that they shift over time.
Another proposed solution for detecting the presence of water flow within the heating module is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,370 issued to Cline et al. on Aug. 28, 2001. The contents of the above document are incorporated herein by reference. In the system described, a solid state water temperature sensor provides signals indicative of the water temperature within the heating module at two different locations. A control system controls a heating element based on the difference in temperature readings of the two temperature sensors. A deficiency with this system is that multiple components are required in order to determine the flow of water.
A similar solution is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,188 issued to Cline et al. on Jul. 8, 2003. The contents of the above document are incorporated herein by reference.
Based on the above, it would seem that existing systems offer no suitable manner for detecting if there is sufficient flow within the heating module. A system that could detect the presence of a sufficient level of flow within the heating module without the deficiencies described above would be desirable. As such, there is a need in the industry for a control system suitable for a bathing unit that is able to detect the sufficiency of water flow through a heating module and that alleviates at least in part the problems associated with the existing control systems.
Against the background described above, it appears that there is a need in the industry to provide a temperature control system suitable for a bathing unit that alleviates at least in part the problems associated with the existing bathing units.